An Honourable Miraculous Tale
by Purple27GameLord
Summary: This the book sends Elliott to the city of Paris, only to find that a dynamic duo of animal-themed superheroes are in the city. Elliott must advance and find out what this world has in store for him.
1. A new adventure and new heroes

To all you fans of Miraculous Ladybug. I am a fan of that too. I decided to do another crossover story. Enjoy ;)

Elliott was enjoying the sun in Motely Meadows. He had previously gone to the world of Overwatch where he had surprisingly met was reunited his mum, who happened to be Mei. The book that was given to Elliott was glowing and vibrating.

"Oh great, another adventure" Elliott complained. He grabbed to book and opened it, the music this time was more upbeat and happy with singing in it. "Where am I going now?"

Elliott was then sucked into the book and went through the blue tunnel again, the tunnel then turned red.

"Is that good or bad?" Elliott asked himself. He then fell onto the ground in a poor state. "Again, they really need a warning system"

Elliott then looked above him to see the Eiffel Tower. Elliott's eyes then widened, he knew exactly where he was. "Paris?"

Elliott then felt something latch around his leg, it was a yo-yo with a red and black design. He examined it, until he was being pulled and dragged along the road.

"I have had enough of this!" Elliott shouted as he cut the wire with his scimitar, only to find out that it didn't break. Elliott was surprised, he then activated his skyelemental and was found that he was upside-down.

"Another one?" A female voice said. Elliott looked down to see a girl in a Ladybug-like outfit, she then pulled hard on the yo-yo, making Elliott hit the ground hard. "Where could your akuma be?"

"I'm sorry, akuma?" Elliott asked. The girl examined Elliott and said.

"You don't know what an akuma is?"

"No, I've never been to Paris before" Elliott explained.

"So, I take it, you're new here" the girl asked.

"Yes" Elliott answered bluntly.

"Ladybug!" A boy shouted. He appeared to be wearing a black leather costume with cat ears. "Sorry to bother you M'lady, but the akuma is in her hairpin"

"Right, thanks for the heads up, Chat Noir" Ladybug replied.

"Uh, who's the new kid?" Chat Noir asked.

"Yeah, what is your name?" Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "Not your real one"

"Call me...The Honourable Knight" Elliott quickly answered.

"The Honourable Knight?" Ladybug was getting suspicious.

"I'm from England alright, it's medieval" Elliott explained.

"I can work with that" Chat Noir said. "Now come on, we have no time to waste"

Elliott followed Ladybug and Chat Noir to the fight scene. They saw that the female villain had a red and purple colour scheme, she had orbs around her hands as well.

"Who is that, I may ask?" Elliott was not too surprised, due to the fact that Skylands villains had that kind of power.

"Gravatationor" Chat Noir answered. "She can manipulate both gravity and earth"

"Everything with physics and this planet is way better when it doesn't have gravity!" Gravatationor screamed.

"Geez, what a whack job" Elliott complained.

"I know, right" Ladybug replied. "We have to find a way to take her down"

"I may have a few ideas, but since you're the genius I'll let you do the thinking" Elliott said.

"Thanks, we should get her from behind" Ladybug explained. Elliott nodded and quietly dropped onto the ground with his gauntlet chain. He then got ready to freeze Gravatationor. "Now"

Elliott froze Gravatationor, but she managed to get free, Elliott stood his ground. Ladybug had an idea though.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as she threw here yo-yo in the air and all she got was a toy claw. "A claw?"

"Are you going to catch her with that?" Chat Noir joked. Ladybug looked around and saw a solution.

"Knight!" Ladybug shouted. "I'm going to need you to freeze her again she can only use her powers when she opens her hands."

"Got it Ladybug" Elliott replied. He then froze her again.

"Chat Noir, make sure she doesn't move" Ladybug ordered.

"On it" Chat Noir said. "Cataclysm!"

Chat Noir then put his hand down and the bridge and it cracked, once it did it trapped Gravatationor.

"Knight, I'm going to need you to remove some of the ice to expose her hairpin" Ladybug said. Elliott removed the ice off of Gravatationor's head and Ladbug used the claw to grab the hairpin. Ladybug then broke the hairpin and a little purple butterfly came out.

"No mor evil-doing for you little akuma" Ladybug said. She opened her yo-yo and swung it at the akuma. "Time to de-evilize!"

Ladybug captured the akuma with her yo-yo.

"Gotcha!" Ladybug said. She then released the akuma, this time it was white. "Bye bye little butterfly"

Elliott was impressed.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug threw her lucky charm object in the air and everything that was destroyed had been returned to it's normal state.

"Well I'll be" Elliott gasped.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said in unison whilst doing a fist bump. Elliott's chest button then beeped.

"I have to go, farewell" Elliott then ran out of sight. He his under the bridge and de-transformed back into his regular state. The chest button had ran out of energy. "That was way to close"

Elliott then cast a dark rope from his gauntlet and swung away like Spider-Man. He then landed and looked at the book.

"What is going on with you book?" Elliott complained.


	2. Unexpected and most likely, weird day

**I'm back and Happy new year! 2018 has arrived as well as the second chapter to my Miraculous crossover. Enjoy :)**

Elliott was walking through the streets of Paris, hoping not to attract any unwanted attention, he was sweating because of the hot weather. 'Maybe I shouldn't have brought my coat.'

He then saw a huge school in his sight. Many students were passing through the main entrance. He was then greeted by two teenagers. One had darkish-blue hair in pigtails, a white flower-printed shirt, a black jacket and pink trousers. The other had blonde hair, a black shirt with stripes, a white jacket and blue jeans.

"Oh, hi" the girl greeted.

"Hello, is this a…school?" Elliott asked.

"Yeah, though we do have unusual situations, but we get through it" the boy explained.

"I didn't get your names" Elliott said.

"Oh, right" the girl said. "I'm Marinette"

"I'm Adrien" Adrien answered.

"I'm Elliott" Elliott replied. "Never been to Paris before"

"Really? I thought so" Marinette crossed her arms. "Since your British, are you British?"

"Half British" Elliott answered. "I'm half Chinese, even though I have a British accent"

"Interesting" Adrien was amazed. The school bell then rang.

"We have to go, see ya" Marinette and Adrien ran through the doors.

"Bye?" Elliott waved back.

Confused, Elliott snuck into the school and saw the other students chatting.

"I hope this game tournament goes better than last time, though Marinette will just beat me again" a student in glasses whined.

"Well, it's starting now, no going back" a big student said.

"Game tournament, eh?" Elliott asked. "Guess it's time to show Marinette who the best gamer really is"

Elliott dropped down and waited behind the doors for a perfect entrance. Inside, Marinette was dominating everyone, even Adrien.

"Well, I guess I win again" Marinette gloated. "There's no one left"

Elliott kicked the doors opened and everyone gasped at his arrival. Elliott adjusted his glasses and walked slowly towards the seat The he was competing in.

"Actually, think you'll find that there is-" Elliott grabbed the controller. "One" He then sat down. "More" Elliott hit the play button. "Competitor"

"Elliott?" Marinette was shocked. She then regained her cool. "You're gonna regret playing against me"

"We shall see" Elliott then began the match. Marinette was trying her hardest by mashing all the buttons, whilst Elliott was just calm and beating Marinette. (Leave a review, if you get this reference, you have my undying respect. Moving along).

Elliott then hit two buttons on the controller together to take her out. Marinette was left in shock, just like the others. He spun the controller around on his index finger perfectly and smiled.

"That's how you win a match" Elliott said bluntly. "No hard feelings"

Elliott had his hand out. Marinette hesitated, but then shook it. Everyone cheered for their new champion.

"First off, what's with the bionic leg?" The red-haired girl asked. Elliott then was sweating.

"Uh…uh, motorcycle accident, I was at a race and was spectating, until I fell into the track that is and someone ran over my leg" Elliott quickly lied. Marinette was getting suspicious.

"Well you may have lost your leg, but you haven't lost your charm" a girl with purple hair over one of her eyes complimented.

"I accept the compliment, but I already have a girlfriend, so…sorry" Elliott politely denied. The girl understood.

"Elliott right? Sorry but do you really think that you're special just because you beat Marinette?" A girl with blonde hair snickered. "It's gonna take way more than that to be special, I should know, I'm the mayor's daughter"

"Wow, like I'm really impressed" Elliott replied sarcastically. Marinette snorted.

"You dare insult me, Chloe Bougouis, you are despicable!" Chloe argued.

"Hey, zip your mouth bossy boots, before I glue those things together" Elliott threatened, which made everyone gasp. "I'm new here, alright, do you do this to EVERY student here, because I wouldn't be surprised if you did"

"Well, I'll be" Adrien whispered.

"Besides, answer me this, if you do this to every student in the school, even this innocent one in the glasses, how are you not expelled yet?" Elliott tested. "Because you're the mayor's daughter, please, I've been in WAY more 'royalty' than you have"

The principal left the room with the other teachers.

"Ugh, I can't even stand you right now!" Chloe shouted.

"I bet that's what everyone's thinking in their minds right now" Elliott shot back. Marinette was trying so hard to hold back the laughter. "Now if you'll excuse me"

Elliott left the scene, whilst everyone was amazed.

"I can't believe he just said that to you" The girl in glasses said.

"Be quiet Sabrina!" Chloe ordered. She was fired up with anger at that point.

Elliott walking through the streets of Paris again. Trying to find a lead to this place. He then sighted a young woman with a blue, wavy shirt. Elliott ran to her and helped her up.

"Thank you young man" the woman thanked. Elliott then sensed and brick coming down on them. Elliott grabbed the brick with reflexes and dropped it. "Some moves you got"

"Yeah, can you get home on your own?" Elliott asked.

"I'll be fine, go on" the woman answered. Elliott nodded and walked away, the man had a box in his hands and thought, 'this kid has potential, the perfect teammate' the woman then walked away like it was nothing.

Elliott stretched and said. "What a day this has been, I hope nothing else weird happens" He then sat in a tree and fell asleep.

He wondered what tomorrow lied ahead for him, or at least the next couple of hours.

 **This is it for chapter 2. Please leave a review. You probably know what's going to happen with Elliott and THIS Master soon. Anyways, Farewell ;)**


	3. A new friend and more mysteries

Elliott woke up from his sleep in the tree and saw that the sun had now begun to set. He looked around to see if anyone was walking among the streets of Paris. Elliott jumped down from the tree, after seeing that there were no people around and saw a red and black, hexagonal box. The box had some sort of Chinese pattern on it and he picked it up to examine it.

"What's this thing supposed to be?" Elliott asked.

Elliott then saw that it was openable. Out of his curiosity, he opened the box and for a split second he saw some sort of accessory. A turquoise light then blinded him. Elliott closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he saw a humanoid dragoness figure. It had horns on each sides of her head, along with a turquoise skin colour. Her eyes were dark blue and she had sharp teeth. She also had a little dragon tail. The figure yawned loudly.

"Crickey, five thousand years can give you such a pain in the back!" It shouted. "Hold on a second"

The figure cracked her back and she let out a relived sigh. **(This is another reference)**

"Man, does it feel good to be moving again" It sighed. "Anyways, let me introduce myself, I'm Drazz"

"Drazz?" Elliott asked. Drazz nodded.

"I am the kwami of defense" Drazz explained. "My previous miraculous holders were a tough nut to crack"

Elliott saw that the accessory in the box was a hair band.

"So what's this?" Elliott asked, holding the hair band up.

"That's my miraculous" Drazz answered. "Each holder has a different one"

"Wait a minute" Elliott realised something. "I think I saw Ladybug and Chat Noir have a pair of earrings, and a finger ring"

"Tikki and Plagg are here!" Drazz squealed.

"Tikki and Plagg?" Elliott asked.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir's kwamis" Drazz explained. "When you transform, you become, 'Dragontooth'"

"That's my superhero name?" Elliott asked. "Sorry I fell I have so many questions"

"That's fine, I know it's a lot to take in" Drazz said. "You have the power of flight and frost breath"

"That's nice and all" Elliott thanked.

"You're secret superpower, is the eternity shield" Drazz explained. "It gives you the power to summon a shield that lasts long against ANY enemy attack"

"Now that, I can use" Elliott said.

"But be careful, when you use it, you only have five minutes before you de-transform" Drazz warned.

"Noted" Elliott replied. He put the hair band in his hair and both he and Drazz thought it looked good.

"'Scales Shine', that's how you transform" Drazz explained.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Elliott asked.

"Try not to make it look suspicious" Drazz pointed out.

"Oh wait, I turned into my knight form the first day I met them, if I become Dragontooth, then it will become suspicious already" Elliott quickly said. "Unless, I can say that he moved to England"

"Hopefully that'll work" Drazz said.

"I hope it will" Elliott replied. "Drazz, Scales Shine!"

Drazz was then sucked into the hair band and Elliott's clothing became a full dragon's armour outfit. He had fake horns on the top of his head and his hands had tiny claws. He was also equipped with a weapon that looked like a sword. Once the transformation finshed, Elliott looked at himself in the water.

"Whoa, I have to give Drazz credit, this outfit looked amazing" Elliott complimented. He then saw a fake tail that looked like a spear. It was like Chat Noir's, only pointier.

Elliott then flew across Paris and saw that the time was 6:13 pm. Some citizens saw him in the sky, others cheered. The purple haired girl and the roller skate girl saw him flying around Paris.

"Juleka, are you seeing this?" The roller skate girl asked.

"I sure am Alix" Juleka answered.

Elliott landed on a rooftop and started to speak.

"Hello citizens of Paris, I am the one they call, Dragontooth, I will be a new protector to Paris, helping Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Elliott announced. Everyone cheered his name.

Little did they know that Ladybug and Chat Noir was watching him.

"Dragontooth, hmm?" Ladybug asked. "I don't trust him"

"Yeah, remember what happened with Volpina?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug shivered at the memories of Volpina, she was like a nightmare to her. Ladybug then had a mad glare on her face.

"Come on, let's pay him a visit" Ladybug ordered. They both parkoured over the rooftops and headed for where Elliott was. They then landed behind him. "Ahem"

Elliott then spun around, surprised.

"Oh, Ladybug and Chat Noir" Elliott greeted.

"Where's the Honourable Knight?" Chat Noir asked.

"He moved to England, he wanted to sort out the dangers there" Elliott quickly lied.

"Okay" Ladybug replied. "Let's ask you some questions"

"Alright" Elliott accepted.

"What's your kwami?" Chat Noir asked.

"A dragon"

"What's your power of?" Ladybug questioned.

"Defense"

"Secret superpower?" They both asked in unison.

"Eternity Shield"

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other and then smirked. They both went up to the people and announced.

"Dragontooth will be joining us in helping defend Paris!"

Everyone cheered and Elliott's gave a sigh of relief.

"Please don't mess this up" Ladybug ordered.

"I'll try not to" Elliott replied. He then flew to a safe spot to hide and de-transform. "Scales Dim"

Elliott then transformed back into his regular clothes and held Drazz in his hands.

"I need something to eat, every kwami does when their holder de-transforms" Drazz explained.

"What do you eat?" Elliott asked.

"Blueberries" Drazz answered.

"Right" Elliott then saw a blueberry plant not far from him. He placed Drazz in his hood and ran to the plant. He was then stopped by the owner.

"You need to pay for those" the owner ordered.

"How much?" Elliott asked.

"Three pounds" the owner said.

"That's not bad" Elliott handed the money to the owner and gave an blueberry to Drazz.

"Saw wat naw?" Drazz asked with her mouth full of blueberry.

"First, I need to make a place to sleep, second, I'll have to know your history if you don't mind me asking" Elliott explained.

"Not at all" Drazz obliged, swallowing the last of her blueberry.

"This has been a weird, but fun day" Elliott said to himself.

"Really?" Drazz asked. Elliott laughed and shook his head.


	4. A new enemy and bonding closer

It was nighttime, Elliott and Drazz had been laying on top of the Eiffel Tower to sleep tonight. Elliott had made a shelter and Drazz was sleeping in his hair. He looked up at the sky and thought for a while.

"Drazz" Elliott said.

"Yeah?" Drazz answered.

"About your history...you said something about five thousand years" Elliott reminded.

"Oh yeah, about that..." Drazz continued. "Us kwamis have been aorund for a long time, from Ancient Egypt, all the way up to Modern Day"

Elliott was amazed, he had never seen such a creature live for thousands of years. Except the giants, but a one who GIVES superpowers. Elliott had seen some wierd things throughout his life, but never before would he think that he would have a little companion making him a superhero.

"Hello? Earth to Elliott" Drazz said.

Elliott shook his head and was in shock.

"How do you know my name?" Elliott asked.

"I thought you might bring that up, kwamis also know the names of their miraculous holders" Drazz explained.

"And just when I thought this day couldn't surprise my more" Elliott whispered.

"I heard that" Drazz replied. Elliott groaned.

"Why do you have to have so many powers of your own?" Elliott whined. Drazz giggles at his tantrum and snuggled back into his hair, she then smelt the scent of it.

"Vanilla?" Drazz asked.

"I also got vanilla scented shampoo for my birthday" Elliott answered.

"Well, that's one thing I like" Drazz smiled. Elliott then went from happy to sad.

"Still, somethings are better left behind or untold" Elliott explained. "You see when someone's in danger and you have a choice, but for a second you feel like you can't help them"

"I get what you mean" Drazz reassured. "You do everything you can and fill everything in your home, but when you finish it feels like..."

"Nothing/ **Nothing** " They both said in unison. They looked at each other for a moment, but then they smirked.

"I guess that's something we have in common" Elliott noted.

"I guess so" Drazz then fell asleep.

Elliott sighed and sat down. He looked all around Paris and thought for a bit.

"Drazz, hold onto something" Elliott warned.

"Why?" Drazz asked.

"We have a visitor" Elliott answered. He then jumped from the Eiffel Tower and skydived for a minute. Drazz screamed in fear, whilst Elliott then put his arms and legs together. Elliott then casted a dark rope and swung around Paris.

"Woo-hoo!" Elliott cheered. Drazz held onto his hair and still screamed.

Elliott then landed at the scene of the crime and saw another villain terrorising Paris. He then hid behind wall and crouched. Drazz came out of his hair and glared.

"We have to protect them!" Drazz exclaimed.

"Hey, defence is what we do best isn't it?" Elliott asked. Drazz nodded. "Drazz, Scales Shine!"

Elliott then transformed and tapped the villain's shoulder. The villain had a green suit and his hair was spiked.

"First off, if you're going to terrorise this city, at least wait for someone to stop you" Elliott teased.

"You fool!" The villain shouted. "You dare fight me, Plant Taker"

"Plant Taker?" Elliott asked. "Really?"

A purple mask then appeared over Plant Taker's face, it resembled the face of a butterfly.

"Another superhero?" A deep voice said. "I should've known there were more miraculous than just just the Fox, Ladybug and Cat"

"What's that?" Elliott was weirded out.

"Plant Taker, take his miraculous, his hair band!" The voice ordered.

Plant Taker tried to take Elliott's hair band, but failed and was thrown by Elliott. Elliott then got his sword out and slashed at Plant Taker. He cut the weeds and vines that were in his path. Plant Taker, however, trapped him in wood. He was then stopped by a familiar rad and black yo-yo.

"I love plants, but you can't turn Paris into your own personal greenhouse" Ladybug taunted. She jumped down and freed Elliott.

"About time you showed up, he was about to take my miraculous" Elliott said.

"What is your miraculous?" Ladybug asked. "I forgot to ask that"

"My hair band" Elliott showed Ladybug his hair band.

Plant Taker then got up and charged a laser of plant life.

"Dragontooth?" Ladybug asked.

"Eternity Shield!" Elliott chanted. A huge blue shield then appeared and protected them from the blast. "Now I know why Drazz was excited about this part"

"Drazz?" Ladybug had so many question so running through her mind.

"My kwami" Elliott answered. The laser then died down.

"Ladybug?" Elliott asked.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug chanted. All that came out was a can of weed spray.

"Weed spray?" Ladybug asked.

"I think I have an idea" Elliott smiled. Ladybug looked around and saw what Elliott was talking about.

"Dragontooth, restrain him!" Ladybug ordered.

"Way ahead of you" Elliott replied. He then held Plant Taker's arms back and Ladybug sprayed the weed killer all over his armour. The armour then broke and Elliott's grabbed the object. He then smashed it and the akuma came out.

Ladybug de-evilised the akuma and everything went back to normal. Elliott's miraculous then beeped.

"Sorry, gotta fly" Elliott waved goodbye as he flew away. He then landed on the Eiffel Tower and de-transformed. Drazz then fell into his hands as she was given a blueberry.

"You did good today, Elliott" Drazz complimented.

"Thanks Drazz" Elliott replied. "Still, where was Chat Noir?"

"He probably was already asleep" Drazz guessed as she chewed on the blueberry.

"Really?" Elliott questioned. "Who goes to bed at quarter to seven?"

"Maybe he has something important to do tomorrow" Drazz guessed again.

"Maybe" Elliott slightly agreed. He then laid down and fell asleep with Drazz in his hair.

"You're a better miraculous holder then my previous ones" Drazz inquired.

"I heard that" Elliott smiled.

"Alright, you got me" Drazz laughed.


	5. The Master and True Identity Leads

Elliott woke up to the sound of lorries beeping, people talking and music playing. A screech was then heard and Drazz shot up, like a bullet.

"You leave my master alone!" Drazz shouted. Elliott sighed and shook his head.

"Drazz, it was just a my gauntlet scratching at the metal" Elliott explained. Drazz got angry.

"Don't do that, I would never forgive myself if you were hurt" Drazz spoke. Elliott then realised.

"You sound like my mum, always concerned about me" Elliott replied.

"Well, I'm serious!" Drazz cried, as she flew in Elliott's face. "If one of the miraculous holders get hurt, we'll be one short of a hero"

"I'll do my best not to get hurt" Elliott reassured.

"Why does that give me a bad feeling" Drazz whispered to herself.

Elliott left onto the railing of the Eiffel Tower.

"Hold on, Drazz" Elliott warned.

"Not again"

Elliott jumped off the railing and gently went down onto the concrete. Lucky for both of them, no one was around to see them. Elliott ran through the streets of Paris and by a turn of events, he was face-to-face with the one and only, Ladybug.

"Ladybug?" Elliott asked.

"Hi, haven't seen you around here before, you new around here?" Ladybug asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess" Elliott answered.

"Nice to see someone from out of town, anyways, I have to go" Ladybug said.

"Bye" Elliott waved. Ladybug swung away with her yo-yo. "Well that was quick"

Drazz then popped out of Elliott's hair.

"And that was too close" Drazz exclaimed.

"You're telling me" Elliott replied. They then heard people talking.

"Can you believe it, Dragontooth took down that villain like nothing" A citizen gossiped.

"He is a great superhero, I wonder what he's doing now?" another citizen asked.

Elliott's eyes widened, they were actually talking about him.

"Looks like you've got some fans" Drazz smiled.

Elliott kept walking along the pavement, until he stopped to ask Drazz something.

"Drazz, where did you come from exactly?"

"Well, there were these trainers of the miraculous, they've been going on for years, like I have" Drazz explained. "And since it's been a couple of days that we've been getting to know each other, I think it's time you met her"

"Met who?" Elliott asked.

"I'll tell you where to go" Drazz explained.

* * *

Elliott then arrived at where Drazz told him to go.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Elliott asked.

"Definitely" Drazz informed.

Elliott took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

Inside, the same woman that Elliott met was keeling with her eyes closed. A kwami with dark green skin in the shape of a cobra then popped out.

"Master?" The kwami asked. "Is everything Alright?"

"He's here" The woman informed. Elliott then walked through the door, slowly, but surly. "Hello, Dragontooth"

"I know that you aren't supposed to meet him now, but we've been fighting crime for days, I think you should have a word with him" Drazz explained.

"Mind telling me where I am, Please" Elliott asked.

"I'll show you" The woman answered.

"Wait, I've met you before" Elliott realised. "You were the person in that alleyway who was trapped"

"I was actually going out for a walk, that was real danger I was in" The woman explained. "Just blind luck, I guess"

"Who are you exactly?" Elliott asked.

Drazz then spoke up, "Master Gin, is one of the last known members of the order of the guardians"

The other kwami then flew up to Elliott.

"I'm Hassle, Master Gin's kwami" Hassle said.

"I'm-" Elliott was then interupted.

"I know who you are, Elliott Simmings" Master Gin explained.

"Well...that happened" Elliott bluntly said. The others laughed.

"I can see why you make friends" Master Gin then opened a floorboard up and picked up a octagonal box. "We guardians are learnt to master the skills of the miraculous"

She opened the box, revealing more miraculous accessories.

"We are trained in childhood and for many days, until we unravel the secrets" Master Gin explained. "But then one day, HE, made a mistake, the temple was destroyed because of him"

Drazz sat down on Elliott's shoulder.

"Two miraculous were missing that day, the butterfly, and the peacock, also the ancient spellbook went missing" Master Gin continued.

"Well Ladybug and Chat Noir were there and I don't see their miraculous in this box" Elliott said.

"He's alive?" Master Gin asked. "I need to find him"

"Who is he anyway?" Elliott asked.

"Master Fu" Hassle answered. "The one who got the temple destroyed and still has the other miraculouses"

"Then we have to find him" Elliott ordered.

The others set out to find Master Fu.

* * *

Elliott looked around for anything that was suspicious.

"You know, I think I may know who Ladybug is" Elliott said.

"Really?" Drazz asked.

"I think it's Marinette" Elliott guessed.

"What makes you say that?" Hassle asked.

"Well they both have the same hair, same voice, same hair style and colour, smart, very intimidating sometimes" Elliott pointed out. "This is a strong lead"

"That does actually make sense" Drazz agreed. "I could also sense both Tikki and Plagg everytime we are near Adrien and Marinette"

"Then it looks like we have our culprits" Elliott smiled.


	6. Identities solved but a price carries

Elliott had finally gotten to where Marinette was. He had a theory that she was Ladybug, based on her looks. He glared at her and Drazz popped out of his hair. Marinette had been talking to her purse and Elliott knew that there was definitely something up with that. He had to get to the bottom of this.

"Time to solve this mystery" Elliott said.

"Do be cautious Elliott" Master Gin warned.

"I will" Elliott replied. He then used his gauntlet to sneak up on Marinette and surprise her.

Meanwhile, Marinette was talking to her purse.

"I know Tikki, but what if he finds out?" Marinette asked.

"Then, I'm sure Dragontooth will keep your secret Marinette" Tikki, a ladybug kwami replied.

"I hope so" Marinette hoped. She closed her purse and then turned around, finding Elliott. She yelled and jumped back in surprise.

"Surprised to see me?" Elliott asked.

"Elliott, what a coincidence" Marinette stuttered. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"You could help me answer this question" Elliott smirked. He then dragged Marinette to the nearest alleyway.

"Careful" Marinette whined.

"Answer me this, are you Ladybug?" Elliott asked.

"I-I-I What are you talking about?" Marinette nervously laughed.

"Come on, the hair, the eyes, they are exactly the same as your ones" Elliott explained. "Admit it"

"You know nothing, you don't even have proof" Marinette shot back.

"Why do you always go to the toilet when there's an alumna attack?" Elliott smirked. Marinette knew she was in hot water, fast. "And what's with you talking to your purse all the time?"

Marinette was sweating when she heard the evidence. She sighed and gave up.

"Fine, yes, I'm Ladybug" Marinette admitted. Elliott cheered.

"I knew it!" Elliott whispered loudly.

"Tikki" Marinette called. The ladybug kwami then came flying out. Tikki then saw the hair band in Elliott's hair, she gasped at the sight.

"So, you are Tikki" Elliott guessed.

"How do you know about Tikki?" Marinette asked.

"Marinette, he has a hair band" Tikki pointed out.

"So, what's so special about that?" Marinette asked.

"He's..." Tikki was interrupted was the realisation dawned on Marinette. Marinette gasped at the realisation.

"You...You're Dragontooth?" Marinette shouted.

"Keep your voice down, yes I am Dragontooth" Elliott said. "Drazz"

Drazz flew out and hugged Tikki.

"I...I-" Marinette then started drawing tears.

"Marinette?" Elliott asked.

"Leave me alone" Marinette ordered. She then ran away and cried.

"What happened there?" Drazz asked.

"I don't know Drazz, but something is definitely not right" Elliott warned.

Marinette was crying on the bridge over the lake and Tikki was trying to reassure her.

"Marinette, remember what I said, Elliott will keep you're secret" Tikki reminded.

"How can I trust him Tikki!" Marinette shouted. "We've just met and already he knows my identity!"

"Marinette...I-" Tikki then sat on Marinette's lap.

A skylight with a butterfly pattern had opened. A man with white butterflies surrounded him as he exhaled with excitement. The man was wearing a purple suit with a butterfly brooch on his chest, his mask was silver and his eyes were blue.

"A miraculous holder?" The man asked. "After all of my akumas, I have finally found her!"

"And such perfect prey after being accidentally revealed to one smart teenager" The man explained.

The man laughed as a white butterfly went onto his hand and then he covered it and made it into a purple and black one. It flew through the skylight.

"Fly away my little akuma, and make the hero of Paris...a villain!" The man ordered.

Marinette was still crying, whilst Tikki was on her lap. Tikki then heard the 'flap flap flap' of the akuma she tried to warn Marinette.

"Marinette, you have to pull yourself together!" Tikki ordered. "An akuma is coming to you"

"What?" Marinette stopped crying, but it was too late. The akuma had sunk into her lucky charm that Adrien got for her birthday. A part of her face turned red and a purple butterfly mask appeared around her face.

"Unlucky Charm, I am Hawk Moth" Hawk Moth greeted in her head. "This boy has outsmarted you and figured out that you are Ladybug, I will help you get revenge on him and make his life even more unlucky, but I will need something in return"

"Elliott will regret figuring me out, of course I'll help" Marinette then stood up and was swallowed by the inky, purple mist. Her costume then changed. It was all black, her mask was sharpened and she was wearing high heels, her arms had spikes. Her hair was still the same style, except it was purple instead of blue. She now had pointy wings sticking out of her back as well. She cracked her knuckels and said. "This time, I'll make sure you're life isn't lucky anymore Elliott!"

"Oh no!" Tikki flew away, Marinette did the same thing with the same goal, find Elliott. Tikki hopes she could get there first.

It was sunset, Elliott was starting to feel bad About finding out Marinette's identity.

"I screwed up, big time Drazz" Elliott whispered.

"I'm sure Marinette will come around" Drazz reasurred.

"Really?" Elliott asked. "She was crying and everything"

Tikki then flew into Elliott, panting.

"Elliott, we need to find Adrien" Tikki explained.

"Why would we need to find Adrien?" Drazz asked.

"Adrien...is Chat Noir, we need him" Tikki quickly said. Elliott was wide-eyed, but he nodded and they'd headed for Adrien's mansion.

Once they got inside, they saw Adrien in his room. Elliott knocked on the window Andy Adrien reluctantly opened it.

"Why are you here Elliott?" Adrien asked.

"We need Chat Noir" Elliott explained.

"Hold on...you know that-" Adrien was interrupted.

"Yes, WE know you are Chat Noir" Elliott corrected.

"We?" Adrien asked.

Tikki then flew out Andy explained everything.

"Why would we need to help Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Marinette's been akumatized!" Tikki shouted.

"What! How?" Adrien asked.

"I think it's my fault...I figured out her identity without her wanting me to" Elliott said.

"Marinette...is Ladybug?" Adrien asked. He should've known! The hair, the eyes, they were a perfect match.

"Yes...we need you, we need Chat Noir, we need...Plagg" Elliott said.

"Why now?" Plagg moaned.

"Quit whining Plagg, my lady is in trouble" Adrien ordered. "Plagg, claws out!"

Adrien then transformed into Chat Noir and they rushed out of the window.

"Hold on, are you Dragontooth?" Chat Noir asked.

"The one and only" Elliott smiled. "And The Honourable Knight"

"Awesome! One boy, Two friends, Three alter egos!" Chat Noir exclaimed.

"When you put it that way" Elliott laughed. "Drazz, I need to use my knight form, it's stronger than the akuma"

"Go, I'll take care of Tikki" Drazz smiled.

Elliott nodded and slammed the chest button, transforming him into the knight and joined Chat Noir.

"Let's save our friend" Elliott ordered. He and Chat Noir jumped across the rooftops, off to save Marinette.


	7. A final battle and a hard goodbye

**Final Chapter! Finally, this will be my second finished story. Hopefully you will all enjoy this final chapter and please leave a review for my career.**

Elliott and Adrien were running across the rooftops and trying to find Marinette, who had now been akumatized. When they stopped to a vantage point, they see Marinette tearing up the streets of Paris at a construction yard.

"Where is Elliott?!" Marinette screeched. People fled in fear and hid.

"Oh my gosh" Adrien whispered. "Mostly the bad stuff happens to me, but being akumatized, I can't believe it"

"We'll free here, Adrien" Elliott reassured, the helmet making his voice robotic. "When the time is right, you take the object the akuma is hiding in"

"Sounds like a plan" Adrien smiled. "I'll wait for your signal"

Elliott nodded and then swung down to where Marinette was. He dropped and she turned around.

"Well, well, well, the Knight in shining armour has came to the rescue" Marinette laughed. "Where is Elliott?"

"He's safe, I took him somewhere you'll never find him" Elliott answered.

"Well, I shall make your life unlucky!" Marinette then shot black clovers at Elliott, he dodged them and lunged for Marinette. She then hit him to the ground and Elliott held his head. Marinette smirked. "Well, what a turnout"

Elliott then tripped Marinette with the dark ropes and held her down. He restrained her.

"Give up, Marinette" Elliott ordered.

"It's Unlucky Charm!" Marinette shouted. She then kicked Elliott off her and kicked him over the edge, he managed to hold on. "Elliott ruined my life, he caught out my greatest secret, and now he will pay for everything he has done"

"Chat Noir, now!" Elliott signaled.

"Sorry Purr-incess, I need you to stand down" Adrien then engaged. Marinette, however, managed to gain the upper hand.

"Too bad, I always manage to beat you when we fight" Marinette laughed. "And now for you"

Marinette grabbed Elliott by the cape and showed him to the whole of Paris.

"This is the Knight, a ruthless, irresponsible force for good!" Marinette announced. "Well, let's see his face shall we?!"

Marinette grabbed Elliott's helmet and took it off, everyone in Paris was shocked by the sight of the Knight's identity. Elliott stared down in defeat.

"Elliott?" Marinette asked in shock, she then smirked. "I get to take you down and I humiliated you as well, talk about a win-win"

Adrien then saw what happened, he got up and engaged Marinette again. He then managed to get the upper hand this time and take the object that was hidden in the pocket of Marinette's dress. Adrien then was about to break the object, when Marinette grappled it out of his hand. Elliott then got his scimitar out, but Marinette gritted her teeth and punched Elliott in the head, breaking his helmet. Elliott then had blurry vision, but that was not going to stop him. He crawled towards Marinette and grabbed the akumatized object.

"No more...evil doing for you...akuma" Elliott broke the charm and the butterfly flew out. Marinette changed back into her normal citizen form.

"What happened, where am I?" Marinette asked.

"You're alright Marinette" Elliott turned to see Drazz and Tikki.

"Guys, you're here" Elliott panted.

"We always were, Elliott" Tikki smiled. "Marinette, you have to transform, the akuma!"

"Right" Marinette frowned. "Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette, now Ladybug, purified the akuma and set it free.

"But, How am I going to restore everything?" Marinette asked.

"Luckily, nothing was broken" Adrien smiled.

"Chat Noir?!" Marinette jumped. "Oh no, I transformed right in front of you!"

"It's okay, I already know" Chat Noir reassured.

"You do?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, I needed full detail of the situation and Elliott told me about it" Adrien explained. "And, I think you should know who I am"

"No, Chat, you can't" Marinette pleaded.

"Marinette, trust me" Adrien held Marinette.

"Okay" Marinette said.

"Tikki, spots off" Marinette detransformed.

"Plagg...claws in" Adrien then detransformed. Once Marinette saw, she was freaking out and blushing mad.

"Y-you I...you're w-what how?" Marinette stuttered.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag?" Adrien laughed.

"Adrien?!" Marinette gasped. She then squealed and finally looked down, sadly. "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way"

"Hey, don't be like that, you're an amazing girl Marinette, you can design, you have a great personality and you have a power to keep balance" Adrien explained. "I love you, both sides, Marinette and Ladybug"

"I love you too, kitty" Marinette blushed. "I think it's all thanks to you, Elliott"

"Heh, here I thought you wouldn't forgive me" Elliott took off him helmet, revealing his beaten face.

"Oh my gosh" Marinette gasped.

"It's fine, I've been through worse" Elliott reassured.

"You okay, Master?" Drazz asked.

"Master?" Elliott asked. "You've never called me that before"

"I wanted to be formal this this time" Drazz giggled.

"I guess we can call it a day" Elliott smiled. His skyelemental then wore off.

Drazz, Tikki and Plagg then felt something.

"Guys, we need to go to Master Fu" Tikki said.

"Then there's no time to waste" Elliott, Marinette and Adrien then headed to Master Fu's place.

* * *

Elliott, Marinette and Adrien then arrived through the door and Elliott asked.

"What's going on?"

Master Fu then glared darkly at them.

"Marinette's identity has been discovered by Hawk Moth, if we don't put him away soon, he can come to Marinette and take her miraculous" Master Fu explained.

"But, I'll be careful around him, we will put him away" Marinette protested.

"If you must, but Elliott, we can't have you be two heroes at once and your book is lighting up" Master Gin continued. Elliott opened the book, he was going to get home.

"But, you mean, I can't have Drazz with me anymore?" Elliott asked. The masters nodded. Elliott looked slightly down.

"But, Elliott's been my friend for only a short time, and he has been the best Dragontooth I know" Drazz explained.

"I'm sorry Drazz, I truly am, but we have to keep you safe" Master Gin replied. Drazz was exactly in Elliott's position.

"You remember that night, when we first met?" Drazz asked.

"Yeah, you were a great coach" Elliott reminded. Drazz laughed.

"I just wish that we could still be with each other" Drazz whimpered.

"I guess, this is goodbye" Elliott said. Those words hit Drazz like a bullet to heart.

"I love you, Elliott" Drazz cried.

"I love you too, you were a great friend" Elliott hugged his, soon to be parted, kwami. He took the hair band off.

"Just say, 'I renounce you'" Drazz wiped her tears away.

"Drazz, I renounce you" Elliott chanted. Drazz was then sucked into the miraculous and given to Master Gin. Elliott then opened the book and was sucked into the book. "See you on the flip side"

Elliott then realised, the capsules. He took the red one and gave it to Marinette, a person who can learn from their mistakes and still help others.

"Drink it, quickly" Elliott ordered. Marinette did what she was told and drank the liquid. The red aura then spiralled around her.

"What's happening?" Marinette asked.

"I guess you've become, one of the team" Elliott smiled as he dissapeared and was transported back to Skylands.

"One of the team?" Master Gin and Master Fu asked, Adrien was confused too.

* * *

Elliott then landed on the grass, right where his adventure began. He smiled a little and walked back to the academy.

"Whoever is the next holder of you Drazz, I hope they treat you great" Elliott prayed. He then opened the doors, and entered, the sunset giving him the greatest feeling of all, relaxation.

 **And that's the end of 'An Honourable Miraculous Tale'. I hope you all enjoyed my story, and my first finished crossover, leave a review and a like, maybe even a follow if I'm lucky. Until next time, FAREWELL! :)**


End file.
